


Bloody Laughter

by blue_veins



Series: The Blood is Love au [1]
Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Blood, Death, M/M, Violence, arm candy!ben who isn't just there to be a pretty face, but its there in spades, crimelord!alex au, dark au, nothing described in great detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Ben gets kidnapped, Alex is Not Happy About it, and comes to the rescue. Violently.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Series: The Blood is Love au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878586
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Bloody Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first off, this au comes with a caveat: there is a global pandemic, and i have to work with the general public every damn day, i am simply trying to live my best life, and if writing in highly niche rpf aus is the way to do that, well then, im going to. 
> 
> Secondly, this au was created with my partner in crime felineladyy, who has contracted the brain rot that is this au with me. This already sprawling au wouldn't exist without them, and we're having a grand time.
> 
> Lastly, please don't show this to anyone involved, if they really want to see this, they'll have to come find it themselves.

Ben shook his head and blinked rapidly; that slap fucking  _ hurt _ . He was pretty sure his ears were ringing, unless someone’s phone was going off? No, nope. Definitely his ears, who has their phone on anything but vibrate these days, anyway?

“Just give us the information about Mr. Newall, and we’ll let you go.”

Ben looked up at his assailant, raised an eyebrow, and replied with a simple but emphatic, “Fuck. You.”

He gasped as his neck was wrenched the opposite direction with an equally powerful slap. Oh, that one split his lip. He could feel the blood catch in his mustache and start to drip down his chin. He shrugged internally,  _ waste not, want not _ , and licked his lip, relishing the taste of his own blood. He frowned at the thought of blood getting all over his clothes, this was one of his favorite silk shirts. 

In the quiet before the fucking shit stain of a person before him could ask another question about Alex, there was a muffled sound from somewhere outside the room. Ben looked up with a big grin, and was delighted that his lame ass kidnapper recoiled slightly. Ben imagined he painted a pretty picture: tied hands and feet to a chair, hair a mess, bruises forming on his cheeks (and not currently visible ones on his chest and stomach thanks to the beating when they grabbed him) blood dripping down his chin, and smeared across his teeth and lips, smiling maniacally. 

Ben knew exactly who was coming, and exactly what he was capable of. “You should let me go. Right now. He might take pity on you if you do.”

“Shut your fucking mouth.” 

Ben got the back of their hand again, but there wasn’t the same strength behind it. Ben couldn’t help himself, he started to laugh. The sounds outside the room were getting closer and the five kidnappers in the room were attempting to make a defensive formation around the door, but it just made Ben laugh harder, and louder. They were nothing in the face of Alex’s fury.

“You should have let me go when you had the chance!” Ben continued to cackle as the door was blown open and a blood spattered Alex entered the room. Rather than looking relieved at the sight of Ben, his expression only became more furious. He immediately shot two of the kidnappers with barely a glance, as he travelled the few steps it took to get to Ben. He sliced the rope tied around one of Ben’s hands before flipping the knife around - handle first - to hand it to Ben as he shot another kidnapper in the knee. 

Ben took it, feeling the familiar weight in his hand, “You brought my favorite knife.”

“Of course, baby, only the best for you.”

Ben knew his smile was just as feral as Alex’s, “Save some for me, will you?”

Alex aimed his gun without looking away, and shot out another knee, all while smiling at Ben “I wouldn’t dream of having  _ all _ the fun.”

Alex was about to lean in for a kiss when a stray shot flew past, Alex’s expression changed from indulgent, and loving back to furious right quick. “I was trying to kiss my boyfriend, my boyfriend that  _ you _ decided to take from me. Which I am Not Very Happy About. No one takes what is  _ mine _ .” 

Ben smiled as warmth curled in his chest. He loved it when Alex got all possessive… well more possessive than usual. He quickly sliced through the rest of his bonds - he always kept his knives sharp - and turned to the closest kidnapper, one of the ones who had a hole through their knee, and was currently attempting to crawl away. Ben flipped the knife in his hand and smiled, this was going to be  _ fun _ . 

\------

“We’re all clear.” Ross’ voice crackled through the walkie talkie Alex had strapped to his shoulder. 

“Thank you, James, we’ll see you at the exit point shortly.” 

Ben finished wiping off his knife on one of the dead kidnapper’s pants before standing, and looked towards Alex, who was on him in a mere moment; hands running over him, checking him for visible wounds before finally making it back to his face. Alex rested both hands on Ben’s neck, thumbs gently swiping back and forth on his jaw, smearing the blood that had splattered there. 

“I’m sorry baby, I never meant for this to happen. They never would have taken you if it wasn’t for me. I’m sorry it took me so long to get to you. I promise, it won’t happen ever again.” 

Ben pressed their foreheads together, shushing Alex, “I knew you’d come, I could feel it in my heart as soon as you stepped into the building. No need to apologize. You’re here, we’re together, they’re all dead. Everything as it should be.”

Alex closed what little distance was left and kissed Ben, licking at his split lip. Ben moaned softly into the kiss, loving the taste of his own blood off Alex’s lips even better than his own. Alex’s hands drifted down Ben’s shoulders and arms, shifting to his sides which was when Ben gasped softly. Shit, fractured rib? There was that swift kick to his middle when he was initially taken down. 

Alex broke the kiss, but didn’t back away, there was no way he was moving out of arm’s reach for… quite some time after this; a fact Ben was more than happy about. 

“Fuck, baby, I’m sorry. Let’s get you back to the tower. Gonna take good care of you.”

Ben leaned in close, cheeks pressed together, to whisper in Alex’s ear, “Promise?” 

Alex exhaled softly, running his hands around Ben’s back, pulling him closer. “Promise.”

Ben smiled as Alex led him to the waiting car to bring them home. He was going to be a whole other kind of sore in the morning, but it would be a much more welcome ache.

James was waiting by the car as they got there, and Alex paused to look over to him, “Burn it to the ground. Make sure everyone knows why.”

“You got it, bossman.” 

Alex turned back to Ben, “No one takes what is mine, and lives.”

Ben smiled back, “You incurable romantic, you.”

“Only for you, love.”


End file.
